A Message from the Stars
by The Lady Asphodel
Summary: When the Doctor returns, newly regenerated, things are amissed with the stars. Cracks from and time and space that never should have touched are appearing, and it's all revolving around a little girl named, Amelia Pond. Read as the Timelord tries to solve the mystery of The Girl who Didn't Make Sense. - AU - Will try really hard to stick to Canon -


**A Message from the Stars**

_**Chapter I**_

_**When the Clock Struck Eleven P1**_

"Mummy, could you please tell me of the Doctor again?" The little girl asked, bouncing excitedly on her bed.

Her mother came into the room, smiling in adoration at her daughter. "All right, Emerald, after this, you'll rest though." The mother said, reaching the girl's mattress; she sat down gracefully, and sat back against the bed rest. "Do we have a deal?" She smiled knowingly. Her daughter beamed in agreement: the glint clearly shining in her eyes. "Okay, sit back so I can brush your hair." Emerald bobbed her head in excitement complied. As Emerald sat back, the mother stretched out her hand in the direction of Emerald's dresser, and her fingers began to glow. The little girl sat back in time enough to see her brush floating upwards and gliding swiftly into the woman's palm.

"I would like to do that!" Emerald breathed out in awe. "When can I do that?"

"Until you're old enough to attend school, my little princess." The mother started to brush through Emerald's hair, ignoring her daughter's pouting. "Now, would you like to hear the story or not?" With her daughter sighing, the mother took that as a yes.

"Many have seen him; he's recognized across the galaxy. He calls himself the Doctor." Emerald smiled. Hearing his name, she felt safe and secure. "Many have turned at the sound of his name. He's the Oncoming Storm. The Doctor, who has saved so many people," The mother trailed off in thought, "even saved this planet." Her eyes watered a bit at that.

"D-Did you meet him, the Doctor?" Emerald questioned; a hint of innocent curiosity in her voice.

"I was a baby when he was here," replied the mother. "He saved your grandparents' lives and me from being taken."

Emerald frowned, positioning herself so she could look at her mum. "Do you mean… the -"

Before the little girl could complete her sentence, there was a crashing noise coming from outside and cries of terror following it. The mother and daughter jumped up from the bed, pushing past the soft pink drapes out of the way to reach the balcony. What they saw was very horrific and it made them speechless.

* * *

"All right now settle down children." The young teacher said, motioning with her hands for the kids to sit down properly. "I'd like to introduce you to your new classmate." Thus, the teacher waved at the door, and a girl with orange flaming hair entered hesitantly. The kids whispered amongst themselves, never really seeing any red hair like that before in Leadworth. The teacher cleared her throat once more and everyone fell silent. "This is Amelia Pond; she came a long way from home, so we all will do our best to make sure she feels welcome here, understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Flora." The class said.

The new student did not appear to be happy; instead, she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"Ms. Pond, you may sit over there where Mr. William is," said Ms. Flora. "Rory, please show yourself."

The boy, sitting by the window, raised his hand and kept it up until the new girl got to him. She pulled her rucksack over from off her shoulder and sat down in the desk in front of Rory Williams with a huff.

* * *

Not too far from the schoolyard, a row of bushes lined up against the gate, obscuring a camera that was taking snapshots at the window. Then, somewhere in a concealed location, there's base with high-tech computers and people working behind them.

"Sir," A man spoke, the light from the computer screen reflecting against him. "Is this her, captain?" He heard his leader approaching slowly from behind with his heavy combat boots.

The captain did not reply; he only just stared at the monitor where windows of pictures popped up, each window zooming in on a certain girl inside the school. The corner of his mouth pulled, showing his white teeth.

* * *

Amelia was quite annoyed with her aunt, who transferred her here to Leadworth Elementary. It was already bad enough that she didn't like the village, but now she's to try to fit in with kids she knew she'd have a hard time with. She was the main gossip of the town.

That was because Amelia Pond had a very interesting background. Amelia lived in Scotland first. Suddenly, her parents had inexplicably vanished into thin air in their own home. Authorities and detectives investigated the case while a notification was sent to Aunt Sharon of the disappearance of her sister and Augustus; she immediately took role as guardian of Amelia and they waited with hope to discover any news of the girl's parents. Alas, the investigators came up short after a year and a half had passed. The search parties were unsuccessful; there was no shred of evidence of what could have possibly happened to the Pond couple. All there were was theories, and very absurd ones at that, such as an unknown force snatching the lovely weds away. Therefore, Sharon believed that there was no purpose for her and her niece to stay there any longer. Amelia assumed that her aunt didn't want to be there because it made her sad knowing that most likely her parents are dead.

Amelia felt all out sorts because she couldn't grieve over her loss. It was normal for children to be depressed for losing their parents. Then why couldn't she mourn? Did she feel that her parents are out there somewhere, not safe but alive? Well, the little girl didn't feel any hope, that's for sure. After all, since no one found her parents after all this time, what was there to look forward to?

Interrupting herself from her thoughts, Amelia caught snippets of what her classmates were saying, "Why is her hair so orange?"

"She's the girl whose parents disappeared from the previous year…"

"Okay everyone," Ms. Flora said to gain her class attention. "We'll start off by doing a read today."

Suddenly, the new girl started to feel apprehensive. She didn't know where this emotion was coming from, but she felt the need to look out the window. As she did, she noticed a gap in the bushes across the parking lot. Squinting to get a better view, she could see that something was moving, but she couldn't make out what that was.

"Uh, h-hello," Distracted by the voice, Amelia turned when she felt something poking her in the back. "I'm R-Rory…" The boy held out his hand to her a bit shyly.

She looked at his hand thoughtfully, before deciding to give it a shake. When they released each other's hands, Rory looked like he wanted to say something, but apparently he couldn't find any words. She watched with an arched brow, wondering if the cat caught his tongue.

"Ms. Pond," The teacher called on her. Amelia gazed up at Ms. Flora, realizing she didn't really paid attention to her. The little girl shrunk in her seat a bit, expecting a scolding. "Do you have a book?"

Before Amelia could answer, a book landed on her desk. "You can have… that one." Rory said, smiling at her timidly as he got up from his seat slowly. "I'll go fetch another book." Without delay, he went to the shelves in the back of the room with other sorts of hardbacks.

"Thank you…" The new girl whispered before hiding her blushing cheeks behind her hair.

"Oh no, it seems like big nose has a crush on the newbie!" The class laughed mockingly, and started singing.

Amelia only rolled her eyes in annoyance, trying not to let her fiery temper get the better of her, especially on a first day.

"Peter, you'll see me when class is dismissed," The boy, Peter, as Ms. Flora called him groaned in the background. Amelia let the noise fade into the background, glancing out the window once more to see that whatever was in the bushes, was long gone.

* * *

**December 17, 2012 – Monday**

**A/N: Dear readers,**

**I know that you all hate me right now, I mean, as far for those who subscribed me and add me to their follows. I know I'm most likely not on your good side; for that I am sorry. *sad face***

**From the last time I had uploaded, I've been very busy with college and other personal responsibilities. Another reason why I haven't updated was because I had writer's block… yes the evil enemy of writers. *frowns* To be honest, I thought that I might had to give up on writing all together, because I feel like I wasn't going anywhere with my stories. And I still think that I am not. **

**Therefore, I decided this past weekend to look up tutorials, articles, etc. to see what I can do to become a better writer. *smiles* I've studied this Grammar Guideline from HPFF… I don't know if you all heard of it, but anyways, it's very useful and if you're struggling with your writing, then I strongly recommend it that you look at it. It gives readers/writers a better understanding of how to go about creating a story. However, the only thing is – is that you need to sign up for Harry Potter fan fiction forums. It's sort of a private site; it won't allow you to access anything unless you have an account. **

**Anyways, I'm getting off subject… As I was saying, I did a lot of researching with writing and it really benefited me. **

**What I started to do was make a story map for this particular story; I've wanted to write a DW fiction for a long time, but I didn't have to focus… the confidence mostly to achieve something like this. But with my story map, it has truly helped to come up with four to six chapters so far. So, you can definitely expect me to update this weekly to like a couple of weeks. **

**Another fortunate thing I would like to mention to you all is… Winter break starts tomorrow after class. Then, I'll have a lot of time to update the other stories too… I know you all were wondering if I will ever post another chapter to my other works, and don't worry, I will. I haven't abandoned them yet. I plan on editing them first while working on a new chapter for each of them. So yeah, it's a lot to do, but I'll try to manage.**

**For any new readers and so forth, welcome, and I hoped that you enjoyed reading this new fic I have here. I want to warn you all for those who don't know, I'm an American. So forgive me for any Americanism. I try to stick with British speaking as much as I possibly can. **

**Furthermore, I'd love to thank those who have read, commented, and stuff so far. I want to apologize again for keeping you all waiting and then not hearing from me either. *grimace* I hope that you'll keep your patience with me as battle with real life. **

**I'd love to hear you all thoughts on my story. I can take constructive criticism, depending on how you deliver it. I ask one biggest favor… more than just asking a review itself… is to not disrespect/flame my story. If you don't like it, go somewhere else. It's all I really ask.**

**If you're bold enough to flame an author, yet you haven't written anything yourself, than all you really, and particularly to those anonymous reviewers, is a bunch of low-life cowards who have nothing better to do. Now, I'm not saying all anonymous commenters are bad, no never. I'm just directing this to the ones who don't have the guts to actually face the author they flamed when the writer responds. **

**Okay, I am through with my ranting. Please review, I'll definitely appreciate it.**

**Lastly, I do not own Doctor Who. The show belongs rightfully to BBC. **

**Thanks for reading, and stay tune for more updates! *happy face***

**-Asphodel**


End file.
